1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a car reversing radar sensor, and more particularly to a car reversing radar sensor having a fine-tuning feature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in radar electronics to assist in driving safety have resulted in the increasing demand for radar devices. In particular, more and more vehicles are fitted with car-reversing radar to assist in reversing the vehicle safely. The radar for reversing the vehicle provides information to a driver to learn whether an obstacle exists behind by transmitting and receiving reflected ultrasonic waves, so as to reverse or park the vehicle successfully. A sensing component emits the ultrasonic waves to feature an accurate sensing range. Therefore how to complete an accurate setting for a sensing range is an important issue.
However, the conventional radar reversing-assistance products are fitted at the rear of the vehicles, so that a sensing range is limited. If the car-reversing radar is installed on the vehicle having a high rear, the obstacles at lower positions are not easy to be sensed. On the other hand, if the car-reversing radar is installed on the vehicle having a low rear, the reflected ultrasonic waves from the ground tend to cause the erroneous judgment via the car reversing radar. Therefore the drivers need to adjust and even refit through trial and error the radar several times to achieve an optimal angle, which is troublesome, disappointing, and even dangerous as a layperson may not achieve the appropriate range.